Two Yanderes
by Lutarua
Summary: When our mother was fighting for her soulmate, she was alone. Her mother didn't help, she had no siblings, and whatever "friends" she made were only made to win her senpai. This is not the case for my brother and I. Even though our mother is overseas, we have each other.
1. Prologue

My brother and I are... different. For as long as either of us can remember, we've both felt... hollow. Empty. We've never gotten to experience emotions like other children. Anger and sorrow are things that we've never known for ourselves. We've felt some happiness when around each other, but nothing compared to the happiness that we see others express.

Our mother... she tells us that she was a lot like us when she was younger. Before she met our father, who cured her and became her beacon of light and true happiness. She tells us that, one day, we'll both find someone that will fix us in much the same way. Someone special that will show us things like love, anger, and jealousy.

Sometimes, I wonder if that'll really happen. She's told us herself that there has never been more than one person like us in a single generation before. We've felt more emotions than any of our ancestors prior to meeting their soulmates, likely due to us being twins. Yanagi and our mother don't believe that this will affect anything, but I can't help but wonder what will happen...

Yanagi and I are about to start our second year of high school. The same grade our mother was in when she met our father. Yanagi is somewhat... excited... if that's what you want to call it. He's holding onto the hope that we'll both finally find our soulmates this year.

Only time will tell...

**I'm kinda excited about this one! I, for one, am interested in writing from the point of veiw of a main character who doesn't really have any set in stone morals or principles.**

**I'm quite sure you have a few questions about how this is going to play out, seeing as there are two yanderes. Are there going to be two of each rival? No. They're not going to all be one gender, either. I've reasonably split them between the twins and added one or two extras for good measure. I can't really say more without spoiling a few things.**


	2. First Day Chatter

"Here it is." I pointed to the sign hanging above the door. "Classroom 2-1..."

Yanagi and I stepped into the room. It was fairly close to classtime, so most of the students were already there. The teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Our assigned seats are in the back row, right?" Yanagi looked down at me.

"Yeah. I'm in the middle and you're to my... right." I started walking towards the back of the classroom. As we made our way to the seats, I made a point to count the people. Excluding us, there were twelve other students in the room.

Once we were in our seats, Yanagi leaned closer to me.

"Do you see anyone.. interesting?" Yanagi whispered. I slowly shook my head. "Me neither."

"We just got here, Yanagi, and this is only about a sixth of the school's population." I kept my voice as quiet as I could.

"Hi! I'm Raibaru!" the girl to my left waved to get our attention. Her light hair was tied into short pigtails with pink scrunchies and a ribbon tied into a bow. "What's your name?"

"My name's Ayano." I gave a curt nod. "This is my brother, Yanagi."

"Have you heard the rumors?" Raibaru's tone shifted as her smile faded.

"That was... a quick change of subject." I did my best to sound surprised. "No, we don't hear many rumors."

"They're saying that Osoro Shidesu is going to be in this class!" the girl on Raibaru's other side blurted out, sounding excited. She looked similar to Raibaru, but her hair was longer and more... orange. "He's been suspended for a few weeks, but when he gets back..."

"Heh... this is Osana. She has the BIGGEST crush on Osoro." Raibaru giggled.

"Have you SEEN the guy?!" Osana put the palms of her hands on her desk. "I mean, sure, he's the leader of the delinquents, but he's a total hottie!"

"We've never had the pleasure of meeting him." Yanagi almost sounded sarcastic... almost.

"Really? Consider yourselves lucky, then. At least, until he gets back from suspension." Raibaru smiled. "From what I've heard, he's assigned to sit right in front of you, Ayano."

Unsure how to respond, I nodded. Just as I did, the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright, class!" She walked up to the podium. "Quiet down!"

**Hey, guys, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm writing this nonsense on mobile, so the chapters are gonna be kinda short. But, hey, that means I SHOULD be able to get them out faster... should. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Meeting Senpai-chan

"So, are you going to join the Martial Arts club again this year?" I asked before taking a sip of my soda.

"Yeah, might as well. Even though Raibaru's not the club leader anymore, I could still learn a bit from it." Yanagi shrugged.

"The girl that sits next to us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yanagi nodded. "You gonna take up Oka's offer?"

"I'm considering it." I said quietly before going to take another drink of my soda.

"Too close!" a boy growled out. We turned to see the source of the outburst pushing a girl with flashy pink and yellow streaks in her hair. "What, you lookin' to get your skull cracked open? 'Cause I'd be happy to oblige!"

The boy got a bat out from the bag on his back and readied his stance to hit her with it. The girl crossed her arms and let out a huff, but nevertheless took a step back.

"Drop the act, Umeji, everyone knows you'll get expelled if you hit me! Just like Osoro!" The girl taunted, laughing.

"You wanna test that theory?" the boy, Umeji, stepped closer to the girl. Another boy just then entered the scene.

"Forget it, Umeji, shes not worth the effort." the other boy sounded annoyed.

"T-Taro, wait!" a small voice came from behind us Yanagi turned to see who it was, but i wanted to see how the situation in front of us would play out. Until I noticed that Yanagi was taken back. Something had hit him.

I myself turned to see that a girl with long dark hair had somehow fallen into Yanagi's arms. He'd managed to catch her to keep himself from falling to the floor, so he had his arms wrapped around her.

... Maybe?

"A-are you alright?" Yanagi stuttered.

Definitely.


	4. Info-chan's Offer

"She's perfect… absolutely perfect." Yanagi hadn't stopped smiling in hours. Ever since "Taeko" bumped into him at lunch, all he could talk about was how her eyes sparkled and how warm she felt in his arms. Upon his request, we'd followed her home and discovered that she lives just around the corner from us. "Okay. How should I go about making her mine?"

"How would I know?" I set my glass on the coffee table. "It's not like I -"

I stopped talking when we heard Yanagi's phone going off. He shot me a suspicious glance before picking it up and looking at it.

"Do you recognize the number?" I scooted closer to him so that I could see his screen.

"No… and they just said 'hey.'" Yanagi stared blankly at the screen. I didn't recognize the number either. "Should I reply?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. Yanagi looked back at his phone and began typing.

_Y: Do I know you?_

_?:I saw you stalking an upperclassman today._

"Who is this?" I grabbed the phone and began typing myself.

_Y: Do you have a problem with that?_

_?: Not at all._

_Y: Then what do you want? Who are you?_

_?: I'm the one everyone calls "Info-chan" at school._

"'Info-chan?'" Yanagi took the phone back.

_Y: We've heard about you. You blackmail girl and send panty shots to boys. What do you want from us?_

_?: I simply wanted to offer my services._

_Y: I don't see how panty shots will help me win over Taeko-chan._

_?: I work with more than just panty shots. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photo of their face and I'll tell you what I know._

_?: I can also give you other support in exchange for panty shots._

_Y: That's disgusting._

_?: Whatever. If you don't want my help, just ignore me. Otherwise, text me when you need something._

"She could be useful." I suggested.

_Y: Fine. What do you know about Taeko-chan?_

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the insanely late upload! I lost inspiration for a little while. ****But now, I have the inspiration, as well as a semi-complete timeline. Thanks for your patience!**


	5. Making Friends

"Tell me again why we're leaving so early for school?" Yanagi asked as we entered the school courtyard.

"Since Taeko's not in our class, I'll have to talk to her outside of class to befriend her." I stated.

"Look!" Yanagi sounded genuinely excited for once. "There she is…"

Once more, Yanagi was smiling like an idiot. I couldn't help but feel at least a little happy for him. As much as our condition would allow, anyways.

"… wish me luck." I started making my way over to where Taeko was sitting at the edge of the fountain, reading a book

"Good luck." Yanagi called back before walking away, likely to watch us from behind a tree.

Taeko was so engulfed in her book she didn't even notice me walking up to her.

"Hello." I put on my best smile and waved. In response, she let out a little scream as her book fell out of her hands. Luckily, I was close enough to catch it before it fell into the water. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's fine! Thank you for catching my book!" Taeko gave me a friendly smile.

"I'm Ayano." I kept smiling as I handed her back her book.

"Taeko. Didn't I see you yesterday at lunch?" Taeko cocked her head, giving me a curious expression.

"Yeah. You bumped into my brother, Yanagi." I didn't bother denying it.

"Wait! You're Yanagi's sister?!" Taeko seemed taken aback. I didn't feel like repeating my statement, so I just nodded. "W-well, it's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." I bowed politely. "… what book are you reading?"

"It's one of my favorite books!" Taeko scooted a little to allow me space to sit next to her. I took a seat, then proceeded to listen to her talk about the book. I made a mental note of important bits to relay to Yanagi. After a few minutes of other boring small talk, Taeko pressed a hand to her mouth. It was only then that I realized just how pale she looked.

"Are… you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I just… haven't been feeling -!" Taeko started, but cut herself off when she vomited on the pavement. I quickly grabbed her hair and held it back with one hand while grabbing the book once more with my other hand. Once I'd set the book down, I put my hand on her shoulder for support.

"Oh my god, Taeko! Are you alright?!" a girl with purple hair in a twin drills style rushed up to us. "What happened?!"

"I'm fine…" Taeko groaned.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." I wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about this, Taeko-chan!" the girl put her hand on Taeko's shoulder. "I'll get this cleaned up for you and make sure no one takes your things!"

"Thank you, Kokona." Taeko smiled weakly as I ushered her to the nurses' office.

* * *

**Alright, I've posted this on the same day as the last chapter to hopefully make up for my absence. I really hope you guys like these chapters. Any constructive criticism or suggestions are welcome!**


	6. Making Enemies

"Oh, Ms. Yamada, are you alright?!" the nurse looked slightly panicked when we entered his office. The man was a new hire, and I couldn't quite remember his name…

"She threw up in the courtyard." I stated.

"I've been feeling like garbage all morning…" Taeko's face went red. Uh-oh, did I say something wrong already?

"Oh, nonsense! You probably just have a fever!" the nurse sounded cheery. "Go ahead and sit down, and I'll take your temperature."

As the nurse went to get the thermometer from his desk, I helped Taeko over to one of the beds. Once she was seated, I went to grab her a small bin in case she got sick again. Once I turned around, I saw that the nurse was about to trip on a bag on the floor.

"Wait, you-!" I started to warn him, but it was too late. The nurse stumbled and started to fall forward. The next few seconds were a blur, and before I knew what was going on, the nurse was on top of Taeko on the bed, straddling her.

"Oh, gosh, I've gone and done it again!" The nurse seemed frozen in place. "How do we end up like this?"  
Things stayed like that for a few seconds too long… I cleared my throat, hoping it would be enough to move things along.

It worked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ms. Yamada!" The nurse finally stood up.

"Oh, it's fine, Nurse Kina!" Taeko's face was entirely red.

Yanagi needs to hear of this.

"I should get to class… are you going to be alright from here, Taeko-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, of course! But, could you do me a favor?" Taeko asked shyly.

"What do you need?" I nodded.

"Could you get my things from the courtyard and give them to my cousin, Taro? He's in the same class as you." Taeko smiled sweetly.

"Uh, of course." I gave her a small bow before leaving. I walked out of the nurse's office and straight into a livid Yanagi.

Well, that saves me the trouble of telling him.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm no longer doing this on mobile, so things should be a tad bit easier. I'm going to try and start posting twice a week, on Wednesdays and Saturdays.**


	7. Game Plan

Yanagi could barely contain his anger as we spent the rest of the school day like normal. He spent the entire lunch period ranting about how that nurse could never love Taeko the way he loves her and how he needed to pay.

After school, after we gave Taeko's things to Taro, we walked home like normal, save for Yanagi picking up from where he left off on his rant.

"Why don't we ask Info-chan about him?" I suggested.

"She'll just tell us what we already know!" Yanagi exploded as he opened the gate to our home. "I need to make him suffer for even thinking about touching my senpai!"

"Then just kill him." I shrugged. "From what I can tell, he just wanders around in the nurse's office alone all day. There's an incinerator on school grounds, so it wouldn't be that hard to dispose of the body."

"Yeah… you're right. It's so simple!" Yanagi's scowl slowly shifted into a menacing grin. "You'll help, right?"

"Not like I have anything better to do." I tossed my book bag on the ground by the door before walking into the living room. Yanagi followed suit, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Don't the delinquents hang out by the incinerator?" Yanagi thought out loud.

"Hmm… that does pose a problem." I leaned back. "Do you want to call and ask Mom for advice?"

"Maybe. I couldn't hurt to ask, could it?" Yanagi got out his phone. He dialed her number, then put the phone on speaker.

"Oh, Yanagi, what a pleasant surprise!" Mother cooed through the speaker. "Did you need something?"

"I need advice." Yanagi spoke quickly. "I found my soulmate, but someone's in the way. We -"

"Hang on, honey, let me get somewhere quiet." Mother cut him off. Rustles, footsteps, and a thud were heard over the speaker. "Alright, now tell me everything!"

Yanagi proceeded to repeat nearly everything he's told me over the past few days. Unwilling to force myself to listen to his praising Taeko, I went to my bedroom. An hour later, he was still going on and on about her. As I made dinner for us, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest unfamiliar ache in my chest.

Why couldn't we have found our soulmates at the same time?

* * *

**Hey, sorry about the shorter chapter this time around. Next one's a little longer.**

**See you on Wednesday!**


End file.
